


Diabluras de regreso a casa.

by Zoey_Namine



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Funny, Funny Scary, Loki is a bad boy, M/M, Smiles, movil, scream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De regreso a la torre Avengers desde el centro comercial, nuestro querido Dios del engaño se aburre demasiado, y sabemos bien que hace él cuando esta aburrido ¿verdad?</p><p>Así es, bromas.<br/>------------.---------------.---------<br/>Bad Loki.<br/>Drabble, comedia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diabluras de regreso a casa.

El camino de regreso a casa desde el centro comercial hasta ahora había sido relajante y tranquilo, observando el crepúsculo hacer su imponente presencia en el cielo desde la ventana de la camioneta, charlando entre ellos o simplemente escuchando una melodía en la radio.

Tony y Loki iban en la parte de delante de la camioneta, el primero manejando y el segundo intentando ignorar el aburrimiento mientras husmeaba el móvil que Stark le había dado. Hacía rato que se estaba aburriendo, y cuando Loki Laufeyson se aburría lo único que quitaba su aburrimiento era… ¿Si lo adivinan? 

Bromas. 

Sí, así en letras negritas, bien pinche cabronas.

Por eso, mientras que todos se distraían entre ellos en una charla sin sentido sobre “Pokémons y monitos chinos” que no venían al caso y el no entendía, su brillante mente busco algo con lo que poder distraerse, sonriendo maliciosamente arrastro los dedos como experto en la pantalla de su teléfono, busco la aplicación cámara y la configuro a Video-cámara, luego tomando fuertemente el aparato sin tapar con su pulgar el visor lo coloco en la ventana de manera que pudiese grabar a todos en el interior del coche. Tony fue el único en percatarse de esto.

—Loki, más te vale que no estés planeando otra de tus diabluras—Reprendió frunciendo el seño sin quitar la vista del frente, pero viendo al pelinegro de reojo. Thor presto atención a lo dicho por Tony y se fijo en la mirada de su hermano, se sintió nervioso cuando se dio de cuenta de ese malicioso y travieso brillo que siempre cobraba en su mirada cada vez que planeaba una estúpida y sensual broma.

Pero como no se quería meter en problemas con su hermano -suficientes con los que ya tenía- se quedó calladito en su rincón. Sin hacer absolutamente nada. Loki ni se inmutó por el regaño y solo sonrió con la mejor fingida de las inocencias, volteó su rostro de manera en que Tony lo pudiese ver.

—No te preocupes, no pienso hacer nada… Solo quiero saber qué es eso de la “Video-cámara”—Dijo como si en serio eso fuese lo que estaba planeando hacer. Tony arqueo una ceja e intento encontrar algún indició de mentira en sus ojos, pero se rindió a ello y olvidándose del tema simplemente dirigió otra vez su mirada al frente. 

Thor cerró sus ojos esperando la catástrofe. Pepper y Natasha siguieron insultando la estupidez de la protagonista de la novela de esa tarde. Steve y Bucky veían Pucca en la tableta de Pepper. Clint y Bruce seguían gritando que Thor sería Raichu si fuera un Pokémon. Tony observaba al frente con la venita inflamada por tanta bulla en la jodida camioneta. Y Loki, Loki sonrió maléficamente a la cámara, tomo aire y dejo brotar de su garganta el grito más jodidamente escalofriante y screamer de la puta vida.

— ¡WAHHHHHHRG! —Y como era de esperarse, el sobresalto y los gritos en la camioneta de parte de todos se manifestó al momento.

—¡AHHH! ¡COÑO, NO JODA!— Tony pego el grito de su vida mientras perdía el control del volante y el vehículo perdiera su curso yendo hacia la izquierda del camino y Stark, aun con el corazón en la mano intentaba recuperarlo.

Y así como el castaño grito, Thor se había tapado los oídos pegando la espalda al espaldar del coche. Natasha salto en el asiento y sostuvo sonrojada a una Pepper aterrada y confundida que, asustada por el grito a lo exorcista se había lanzado a los brazos de la peli-roja. Steve y Bucky gritaron como mamitas en apuro mientras que al primero se le tensaban las manos y dejaba volar por los cielos la tableta hasta que cayó al suelo de la camioneta, Bucky por otro lado después del nada masculino grito se aferro como sanguijuela al asiento y al brazo de Steve. Bruce y Clint pararon la ridícula pelea casi con un ataque nervioso y vieron a todos lados confundidos mientras sus cueros se congelaban. Loki simplemente no paraba de reír después de observar todas las reacciones.

— ¡WAHHH!

— ¡OH POR DIOS!

— ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Explíquenme! —Comenzó a gritar Banner alterado mirando a todos lados y todo detuvieron la mirada en Loki que seguía riendo como si no hubiera un mañana y al poco rato tenía los ojos bien abiertos y las manos en el estomago, intentando disminuir el dolor en el diafragma sin poder menguar las risas.

—¡LOKI! ¡HIJO DE PERRA! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?!—Chilló esta vez Steve mientras intentaba traer en si a Bucky quien estaba aun en shock con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡¡LOKI NO MAMES!! ¡ESA MIERDA ES DEL DIABLO!

—Me acabas de crear un trauma… pedazo de Loki.

Y Loki simplemente siguió riendo…

Fin :333

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño Drabble de un aburrido Loki xD espero que les haya gustado


End file.
